


What We Have Seen

by waldorph



Series: Illogical (√π233/hy7) [15]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Character Study, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the view looking in on the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [What We Have Seen 如我所见](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097652) by [racifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer)



**Cook**  
You might think that Kirk would be the one who would relish food, but he's not. Kirk's relationship with food is skittish and reluctant- he is the proverbial horse who can be led to water but cannot be forced to drink. He eats what he knows, and he's entirely predictable.

A meal substituting bar in the morning, accompanied by at least five cups of coffee; he generally skips the mid-shift meal, but can be seen snacking idly, and so the KP staff make sure to leave snacking foods out in easily-hid packages for the bridge crew to secret away and bring out when necessary.

The end-of-shift meal varies, as well.

Sometimes they all tumble into the cafeteria, and one of them, usually Sulu or Chekov, will come up and pile two trays high and they'll all eat from the same tray, which means Kirk can't avoid eating at all.

If it's rough, KP will bring protein-rich bars and fruits- easily eaten and ignored.

And on the times after it goes very wrong, or the days where it's very boring, Mr. Spock will come in. He will meticulously select a wide variety of vegetarian foods, and take the tray to a recreation room where he and the captain will play three dimensional chess and the captain can be coerced into eating a good meal without the threat of Doctor McCoy giving him hypo supplements.

It's nice, that the captain and the first officer get along so well; that the captain is taken care of by his crew.

It's…reassuring.

Especially given how often this ship gets into trouble.

* * *

**Ambassador**  
She's assigned to mediate the conflict between the Landreaux and the Teagas.

The Enterprise is the only ship the warring populations will allow in their airspace, and so she just had to take seven connectors just to _get_ into beaming range.

Which is complete nonsense, because everyone knows Montgomery Scott has modified the Enterprise beyond recognition in completely illegal ways. Which she would, of course, have been responsible for reporting, but still.

The crew functions effortlessly, and yet there is too much fraternization. The captain is too close to his crew- the crew members are too informal with each other.

The crew is young, a large proportion of them are Vulcan, and although positions are dictated there seems to be quite a bit of mixing between departments.

Everyone knows that Commander Spock played no small role in getting Jim Kirk to join Starfleet; she expects he is truly the captain here.

He doesn't seem to be.

Kirk looks to him first when they encounter something odd- but that is easily explained as Spock, as chief science officer, is most likely to have an answer.

He watches her, though.

They all do.

The whole crew seems to think she's a Starfleet spy; resentful of her presence, and yet there is no effort to mask their behavior- no one is saluting more crisply, there is no feigned or strained adherence to policy.

When they get to Lauesaow'ik Captain Kirk looks at Uhura, who longsufferingly supplies the name of the planet for him and which he makes no effort at repeating.

"Have fun," he says. "And if they get antsy, tell them to talk to the Golth. Or the Alokians." He grins reflectively and Lieutenant Uhura bites her lips on a smile. "Now those people know how to have a civil war."

They smooth over the conflict, and when the Enterprise is unavailable to collect them? She's not too broken up about it.

* * *

**Security Officer**  
It's his first week as security officer and the captain is yanked right out of the captain's chair.

No one knows where he is: Uhura can't get a signal, Spock can barely find any energy fluctuations, and Scott has no idea how they pierced the Enterprise's shields.

There are seventeen very tense hours as Chekov is roused from his bed (and what is he, twelve?), Sulu following and rubbing his eyes before sitting at the helm, both of them watching Spock, who has sat in the captain's chair with a terrifying grimness.

Uhura finds the faintest subspace whisper which Chekov apparently can triangulate a location from, and Scott gets them to the planet and then McCoy, Spock, Uhura, he and a few of the other officers beam down.

The captain is bleeding out steadily- there is no way he survives this, and it sucks, because this ship won't be the same when he's gone.

Except that McCoy is working frenetically and Uhura is speaking to Scott, and Spock has walked through the door and pressed his hand to it.

"It is an artificial intelligence," he reports, and what, now Vulcans can meld with _walls_? "It was looking for its leader."

"That's new," Sulu remarks mildly- they are all _remarkably_ sanguine about this whole thing.

"Right, Scotty, beam us the hell up," McCoy barks, and then they're back on the Enterprise and-

And it's nothing.

The captain spends the night in the medical bay, shift change occurs on time, and Sulu says something about marking "one more planet that hates Kirk. Wait, I need to start differentiating between "animate" and "inanimate"…though to be fair…artificial intelligence might cover it better."

Chekov makes an amused noise and wipes blood off of Sulu's neck.

This ship? Is fucking _deranged_.

* * *

**Idrot**  
They come in peace, they are explorers.

The Idrot welcome them, and Yav'iit is most glad to have them among her people: it bodes well that they start their new year with new friends.

She insists on no speaking of trade agreements or their Federation- though she is intrigued by it, and would know more of it when the week is out.

This is their week of celebration and renewal, and their new friends seem greatly in need of such: their faces are worn and their posture is ever-alert.

But there will be no surprises here, and their people mingle freely with hers.

She is glad of it, and on the third day she turns to tell Captain James Kirk this, only to find that he is watching the dancing with a smile which renders him startlingly attractive.

He is unattached, she knows- and there are many who would like to welcome the new year with copulation. Not she; she is happily married, and Yao'siis would kill her if she strayed.

She gently pushes young women and young men towards him who are of a mind to know the strangers more intimately.

He is charming, and turns all of them down.

It is most curious.

She wishes to do something for him; to cement the friendship, but perhaps it is the wrong idea: perhaps he is attached.

His Spock never leaves his side. He does not dance, and when Captain James Kirk participates in said frivolities, Spock watches with dark eyes.

She rearranges the rooms- she moves them from their crew to her own home as a sign of how she honors them.

Their rooms are adjoining, and there is a courtyard.

She sees them, outlined in moonlight, and thinks that she does not know how this Federation they speak of will help or harm her people, but that if it has such officers within it it cannot be bad.

If it has such people, so dedicated to their Federation that they maintain a façade of platonic friendliness when in truth they are… closer than that, must mean its cause is just, and worth believing in.

Captain James Kirk tilts his head up with a smile, and Spock moves to taste it, and she turns to give them their privacy.

"How are the strangers?" Yao'siis inquires from their bed.

"Our friends," she says, smiling as she slips her robe off, "are most well."


End file.
